compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Chambers
Dale Chambers is a Lieutenant General in the Imperial Army. He is commonly called "DC" or, just by his surname, "Chambers" by his fellow Imperials. He was born on the planet of Berchest. Having never known his mother, he was raised by his father Dral. He admired his father very much, up to the day that he died, and he wanted to be just like him. After his death, he realized his life was meant for the military, and so, he enlisted into the Imperial Navy. After a long service record there, he transferred and is now the Commanding Officer of the Imperial Army. Biography Early life With his father,Dral, being a Drill-Instructor for the Clone Commandos during the Clone Wars, he was very used to the military environment. He knew that one day he would definitely find his life in the military. Dral, was a proud member of the Mandalorian clan D'ael'mor. Upon birth Dale was also inducted into this clan, and to this day, is a proud member. Teen Years After his father died during a training session gone wrong, and the Clone Wars being at an end, Dale figured out what he wanted to do with his life. Being 17 at the time, he felt it was the time to enroll into the Imperial Academy. After being there for 1 year he graduated with a basic degree and a greater understanding of the Imperial way. He immediately started his active duty in the Galactic Empire Service Dale Chambers enlisted into the Imperial Navy at the age of 18. There he started his Imperial Career as a Crewman. He eventually rose in rank until he was a Flight Officer, and it was there that he was given his first opportunity to command. He became the Executive Officer of the Imperial Command Fleet and there he proved his worth to the Imperial Navy. He soon joined the officer ranks as an Ensign. Later he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade and it was at this time when he was promoted to the Fleet Commanding Officer of the Imperial Command Fleet. He was his own Fleet Executive Officer(FXO) and he remained in this position of command until he was promoted to the rank Lieutenant. At this time in his life, he was no longer the Fleet Commanding Officer(FCO), but he took up his sole position as the FXO. During his Naval career, he participated in many activities, but the most famous of those was the Battle of Beta. In the Battle, he was the Commander of an Imperial Star Destroyer. He was soon promoted up the officer ranks until he hit key moment in his life. As a Captain in the Imperial Navy, he saw very little career opportunities, and so he transferred branches in the Imperial Military and joined the Imperial Army. With this, he took a slight demotion to the paygrade of O-5 and was now a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army. He was immediately put in a command position as the Commanding Officer of the 2nd Legion. Soon, he was promoted to the rank of Colonel and with that came new changes in his life. He became the Army Executive Officer under Colonel Yoshi Hikaru. In a matter of no time he was given command of the entire Imperial Army and was promoted to the rank of Brigadier General. After proving his command abilities he was, once again, promoted to the rank of Major General. After a long time of running a smooth and efficient army, Chambers was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant General. Today, Lieutenant General Dale Chambers serves as the Imperial Army Commanding Officer, with Brigadier General Alan Steel as his Executive Officer and Lieutenant Colonel Deric Adams as his Adjutant. Family When Dale was a Flight Sergeant in the Imperial Navy, he married Aya Tylger. Together they had twin children, Aeris and Don. Unfortunately, Aeris and Don both died of unknown causes. At the same time, Aya disappeared from the known Galaxy, with no trace of her whereabouts. Ranks Imperial Navy * Crewman E-2 * Flight Corporal E-4 * Flight Sergeant E-5 * Flight Officer E-6 * Ensign O-1 * Lieutenant Junior Grade O-2 * Lieutenant O-3 * Lieutenant Commander O-4 * Commander O-5 * Captain O-6 * Rear Admiral C-2 Imperial Army * Lieutenant Colonel O-5 * Colonel 0-6 * Brigadier General C-1 * Major General C-2 * Lieutenant General C-3 Mandalore Navy *Cadet E-2 *Crewman E-3 *Flight Corporal E-4 Category:IndividualsCategory:Human